doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Pruflas
Pruflas was an ancient demon god who was killed by the party's efforts with a powerful wizard and an army. Description Appearance In Pruflas' time, he used to appear as a giant, slimy bat-like demon before he was cursed by Grazzt. After that, he looked like a snail, black slimy body with a red and orange shell which resembled a demonic eye. Personality Pruflas was frivolous in nature, charismatic and treated every action as a business transaction with a little joke sprinkled on top. While deceitful, he often left pretty obvious proofs of his evils in his contracts, and he often simply tried to play it down rather than change or lie too much. Pruflas enjoyed using people to corrupt themselves then use bodies for his own gain. Biography Origins Pruflas was created long before the current pantheon of gods, that much is known about him. Some scholars of devils and demons have found little mention, and nothing relevant. Rubeum Allec himself called upon trapped a faithful demon and a trapped devil lord. The devil knew nothing of him, only that Asmodeus seemed to avoid him at all costs. The demon told him that Grazzt himself punished Pruflas for attempting to take over his body. The demon told Rubeum that long ago, Pruflas was found deep in the abyss, seemingly wounded. Demogorgon and other demon generals realized of his age, but thought little of it, seeing how weak he was. Grazzt took an interest and learned some interesting things, even realizing Pruflas always held back information. The line was crossed however when Grazzt realized Pruflas was softening him up through aid and advice just to strike him down. Angry, he sacrificed 100 close demon dukes and cursed Pruflas to always require someone else for his schemes, a sniveling snail unworthy of his own power. Rubeum saw potential in these stories, mostly seeing how useful the snail could be in the right hands (not Rubeum's of course, no idiot would sacrifice themselves for that). Having Rontengong near the supposed location helped, and he began preparations for his orc legion there to have the proper study of the snail before using it. Sadly for him, Mundus Memia was beginning to have political stress. Pruflas knew this would be fun... The Doom Snail Arc Pruflas knew of how popular he had become, and waited for someone, ''anyone ''to pick him up. He had a simple way of placing the weak minded and the gullible away from those who might attempt to realize his shenanigans: make his contracts clearly evil. Anyone needy enough would take the chance without reading his fine print, and then using that, he could fight someone more powerful and give them the choice to work with him. So forth and so forth until he obtained what he desired, revenge and power. All he needed was just one fool, and whispers in the dark told him of an entire band of idiots, looking for him for a greedy king who simply wanted power. Either one worked for him. As he saw them arrive, he realized quickly of their potential, their power, and on Motorknight, a connection to an evil entity. Firstly a test, using snails to create a giant ooze, which they defeated. Nobody fell for his bait as they actually read the fine print. He gave them a free gift, a teleportation out of the cave. They accepted knowing orcs were coming and instead of going to the king, which Prufla now needed, they came across Arin Raptorego, who now worked in the Resistance force of Mundus Memeia. This had them go there instead, which forced Pruflas' hand, as he tempted Daniel with knowledge of who killed his village. This only helped strengthen their disdain for him, so he resorted to telepathically showing any weak minded mortals a promise of his absolute power, only subtly showing the catch they would later pay. This worked as a few rebels jumped at the chance (literally) to grab the snail, who would use the only successful rebel to teleport to Castle Gringledoof. The party made their way to the castle where a three way war between Gringledoof, Rebels and Cinere fought, all looking to get the snail. Before the king could use the snail, the son, who was pissed off at a small comment Rodney made, killed his father and took the snail. He was promptly killed by Motorknight with an incredibly powerful strike of his energy sword. Pruflas met his demise to the sacrifice of a dying silver dragon, the party and a wizard who completed a spell to kill the demon both in the abyss and the world, erasing him from existence. Any pleas from Pruflas were obsolete, and he melted into nothing. Relationships The Crusaders of the Truth (then known as the band of idiots) He doesn't like them due to them killing him. They saw through his obvious deals, but went the step further of insulting him. Grazzt Also does not like due to him realizing he was being played. If only he was a ''little ''dumber. Mr.N In his final moments, Pruflas saw Motorknight, Wandelyn Runescape (the wizard who did the powerful spell), TV Wizard, Rodney Rune and Daniel Taure. Other than a few twitching bodies, he did see one being who particularly frightened him. A being he thought dead, and in his final moment smiled and whispered "Gotcha". Trivia * When designing the enemy, Eddy had to think of a way to have a powerful enemy that was a threat, but also beatable by the group. He compromised by making the enemy an artfifact, which increased the "level" of an enemy by five, increasing their power. Eddy kinda hoped one of the members would have used this, as the Rebels would have then had the role of helping remove the crused demon from the unlucky soul. * Eddy actually wrote Pruflas' contract for the party, making the less desirable parts incredibly small fonted, and everything nice very large.